Ponyville quests
Starting Quest Put your hoof down NOTE: After playing the Ball Bounce game for this quest, Twilight is automatically advanced to a full star. NOTE: Nightmare Moon always shows up during this time and you have to spend 100 bits (or a gem) to push back the darkness. Getting Pinkie Pie: Branch 1 Carnival Games Flagged Down Studying Hard Lemon Aid Looking for LOLs Party Pals Getting Pinkie Pie: Branch 2 Droughty Dragon Taking the Cake Cherry on Top Cutie Mark Chronicles Apple Cravings Preparing for Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Party Time! Getting Applejack: Branch 1 Educated Ponyfolks Staying True Lost and Found The Path To Ponyville Treasure Hunt Applejack of My Eye Retail Recall Search Party Book Smart Getting Applejack: Branch 2 Everybody's Favorite Applebuck Season Room for Apples 'n' Things Silliness in the Skies Parasprite Problem Apple Family Ties Cleaning Up Checking Everypony Getting Applejack: Branch 3 Brotherly Love Let There Be Cake Disaster Preparedness Cutie Mark Crusader Hay There, Little Lady Applejack Southern Gal Getting Rarity: Branch 1 Bigger, Better Feeling Generous Wonderful Wonderbolts Study Break Will Work for Gems More for Decor Element of Laughter Flying High Keeping Up Shop New Mane-dos Mane Do Introduction.png Mane Do Quest Conclusion.png New Mane Dos.png Filly Friends Too Many Parasprites Mane-tenence Call of the Cutie Getting Rarity: Branch 2 Returning the Favor Eye See You How Do You Like Them Apples! Shard Huntin' Get Along, Li'l Pony! Hot Mess Getting Rarity: Branch 3 Just Relax Cloudy Mood Flower Power Try My Pie Sittin' Ponies Buried Treasure Something Beautiful Rarity Rarity's Return Getting Fluttershy: Branch 1 Tidying Up Fast as Dash Spoutin' a Lot of Hooey Bustin' up Business Have a Ball Show Time! Generosity Continues Getting Schooled Getting Fluttershy: Branch 2 Raring to Go Shine On Power of Friendship Element of Honesty Fancypants in Town A Splash of Magic Stores of Old Elegant Touch Equestrian Explorer Pinkie Promise Thirsty Critters Getting Fluttershy: Branch 3 Staying Generous Big Memories Being Kind Ponies Served An Element of Chance Old Pony, New Tricks Cherry Picking Shop Dragon Fluttershy Excuse Me! Getting Rainbow Dash: Branch 1 That Meanie Equestria's Protectors When the Clock Strikes 2 Hurricane Fluttershy Fight the Darkness Spirit of Kindness The Ultimate Cherry The More, The Merrier Sparkling Clean What's in Store Spirited Kindness Care and Kindness Room to Play Tender Loving Care Looking for Loyalty Getting Rainbow Dash: Branch 2 The Power of Friends Café Talk A Gem of an Appetite Getting Dash Back There's a Pony for That The Most Faithful Student Get Popped Big Ballers Cloud Guardians What a Strange Pony Musical Mare Getting Rainbow Dash: Branch 3 A Lesson in Etiquette Time for School Popping Party Paranormal Activity Decorating Dilemma Talented Flyers The Joke's on You Equine Embellishments A View to a Quill Wonder Dash Wonderful Decor Rainbow Dash Sonic Rainboom Defeating Nightmare Moon: Branch 1 Swarm of the Century The Sun and the Moon Defeating Nightmare Moon: Branch 2 10 Seconds Flat! Luna Eclipsed Defeating Nightmare Moon: Branch 3 Ponyville Center Finale Mare in the Moon NOTE: After completing this quest (and going through the ending cutscene), Princess Luna will show up in your inventory. Royal Wedding Preparations NOTE: 'A Princess for Ponyville' and 'Spending the Knight' appear at the same time, not one after the other. A Princess for Ponyville Spending the Knight Courting the Princess Sky High Ponies Category:Quests